


Kiss Me Slowly

by IrisOrchad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisOrchad/pseuds/IrisOrchad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short writing prompt for a first kiss at the library - spamano. Just a short fluff involving kissing obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**I don't own any of the characters**

Antonio caressed Lovino's face between his fingers, his thumb lightly rubbing circles against the blushing cheeks. He inched his face closer to the Italian's face, their noses rubbing together almost like an Eskimo kiss.

"You know I can wait until you're ready," he whispered, looking sincerely into Lovino's eyes.

"I…I just want to get it over with, s-so hurry up already!" Lovino answered quickly in case his nerves decided to make him back out of it.

The Spaniard smiled at how nervous his boyfriend was, it was just so…innocent. Innocent wasn't exactly the right word to describe Lovino, but in this situation, it was an exception.

Right now, he was enjoying every second of this moment that they were sharing. He loved the way Lovino's face grew warm when he pressed their body close together, their hearts almost beating in unison. Or when he showered his face in slow, soft kisses, anywhere but on his lips and Lovino didn't protest. And finally, the way his angel's hands rested on his shoulders trustingly with a light squeeze.

"I won't take it any further than I should. On my mama's soul, I promise," he reassured Lovino once again.

"On you mother's soul?" Lovino asked skeptically, "well you do love her…"

"But not like how I love you."

Lovino face flushed redder with the instant comment, "T-that's not what I meant idiot! Just shut up and kiss me already mama's boy!"

And that was all Antonio needed. Once the words escape Lovino's mouth he pressed his lips against the other's. He could feel how soft and warm Lovino's lips were and how they relaxed against his after a few seconds. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, nothing more, nothing less and it all ended too quickly for Lovino's, surprisingly, liking.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Antonio chuckled, nuzzling his lover.

"Not at all…actually, Antonio," Lovino mused.

"Yes Lovi?"

"Besame, besame mucho."

At last he was able to put his Spanish lessons with the Spaniard to use, properly too. This had turned out to be a better first kiss then he had thought it would be.


End file.
